That fateful night
by Delilah Moon
Summary: Hermione is hurt and taken to St Mungos. Minerva goes to her and aids in her healing. Why did this happen and what's going to happen now? Rated M for later Chapters. This is a femmeslash eventually a HG/MM story with references to RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a pairing I love to read about, one that I'm always looking for new stories for. I had a little plot bunny running around in my head for a few days now and I had to write it down. I'd love some feedback, should I continue the story? **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter and the world he lives in. That honour goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling. A special thanks to Jo for allowing us writers to take her characters in new directions!**

****Chapter 1

"Where is she? What's happened, and what can I do to help?"

"Headmistress?"

"Hermione Weasley, where is she?"

Minerva had just received an urgent owl from one Ginny Potter that Hermione was taken to St Mungos for a dehexing, multiple fractures and some internal bleeding all given to her by her soon to be ex-husband, if Minerva had any say in the matter. Apparently, Hermione had been calling for her while she was taken out of the home.

"She's up on ward 4 receiving her dehexing at the moment, the healers are having trouble figuring out what spell was used. If you would like…"

"No, thank you I know my way. I'll just make my way there now shall I?"

Before the nurse could say anything Minerva was already on her way to the elevators at the end of the hall. Stepping in she simply said, "Ward 4" and she zoomed off to the back and then suddenly rose to the 4th floor. As she stepped out, she noticed right away that there was a buzz in the hallway. Apparently the entire Weasley clan had come to Hermione's aid.

"I cannot believe Ron would do such a thing!"

"I'll hex him into the next millennia."

"Zis is most deesturbing" Fleur mumbled.

"I k…k…know I t…t…taught him b…b…better." Molly was crying into her hands leaning heavily on Arthur. As she turned her head she saw Minerva. She was still in her emerald green teaching robes, but very surprising her hair was out of her usual bun, but down her back its black tresses flowing back in the wind.

"M…M…Minerva I'm so glad you're here."

"How is she Molly? Have they been able to figure it out yet? If I ever get my wand on Ronald…"

"They haven't said anything other than it was a complex hex that looked like it was two spells mixed together. I didn't know my own son could do su...su...such awful" At this Molly was crying harder once more. Minerva soothingly stroked Molly's back.

"Shh… I'll just go see what I can do, shall I?"

"Oh P…P…Please? She's like a daughter to m…m…me"

Sweeping into the room to help Hermione she stops suddenly as she catches sight of the young witch. She was lying on the table very still, along her body were boils that were sprouting some sort of plant. The healer in the room turned to the door ready to tell whoever had just come in off, but when she saw it was the Headmistress of Hogwarts she fell silent.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry but only family…oh who am I kidding, I could really use your help…I've not been able to figure out what spell Mr. Weasley used. It looks to be a complex…"

"It looks to me a stirpis vomica hex. It's not a widely known hex. Allow me to try?"

The healer nodded and stepped aside. Minerva took her spot and lifted her wand and with intricate movements above Hermione's body the planted boils were slowly disappearing.

"Miiiiineeeeeeeervaaaaaa…I...lo….."

She lowered her wand and moved to the other side of the bed so that the Healer could continue her work.

"Shh…I'm here." She said in a soft voice that no one but a safe few heard.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just rest now." Minerva gently took her hand in her own and held it soothingly stroking circles in the back of her hand. It seemed to calm her down enough so that the Healer was able to do her work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of hours when Minerva walked out of the room, Hermione was sleeping and would be for a while. She found that the Weasleys were all gone except Molly and Ginny Potter.

"How is she doing? Is she going to be ok?" Ginny asked.

Running a hand through her long black hair she closed her eyes and nodded.

"She's resting now. We've got the bleeding stopped and the planted boils are gone. She's going to have to stay here for a couple of days. Her ribs were broken and almost punctured a lung. If she wasn't here I shudder to think what could have happened. What happened that she's in such a state? I know Mr. Weasley, but what caused him to react so violently? I've never been so disappointed in one of my cubs."

Ginny sighed, she was glad that Hermione was going to be ok, and she knew what happened she was there after all, but she felt it was up to Hermione to tell her. But she would drop a hint to her former Professor.

"I think it would be better for Hermione to tell you. But seeing as she can't at the moment I will tell you she was explaining to Ron that she wasn't in love with him in a romantic way anymore. It made my brother see red, and well you can see the result. A lot of words were exchanged and before she passed out, she asked for you. So that would be why you received my owl."

Minerva took this all in and slowly nodded.

"I appreciate the owl Ms Wea…I'm sorry old habits, Mrs. Potter." She smiled to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to head back to Hogwarts and fill Filius in and come back in the morning. If Hermione wants me here then of course I shall be here."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A big thank you goes out to asouldreams for permitting me to have one of her wonderful characters from Bonding (and other stories). I couldn't think of a better person to run St. Mungos then our dear Helena! Another Big thank you to lolwrwg for letting me use her idea of using Core magic being shown when in extreme emotional turmoil!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, that honour goes to the lovely Jo Rowling. Thank you for letting us take "your children" to new heights.**

Chapter 2

Minerva had not been able to sleep that night, every time she closed her eyes she saw Hermione on the bed covered in the planted boils. Of course she knew that they were cleared now, but it had certainly been a shock to see her former student so. If Minerva was really honest, she had considered her more than that, especially after her sixth year. She had never said anything to Hermione, no, because she was with Mr. Weasley when the war ended. Minerva had always wondered if it would work long term, she had hoped so, but now it seems that her first inclinations were correct, that they wouldn't. She sorely wanted to go and find Ronald Weasley and hex him to oblivion, but the Aurors had him at the moment and had him under protection. Harry had made sure of that. Plus Hermione wanted her at St Mungos in the morning so she would not do anything. Minerva paced in her bedroom some more. Suddenly she growled out in frustration. A table lamp flew across the room falling into pieces, next came a vase. She reached out and caught the vase, it was her mother's she would NOT have that shatter. Her mother would have her head! Now that she thought about it, it was very unusual for there to be any incidental magic especially from someone of her age and caliper. Does Hermione mean that much to her that her own magic would slip? She knew that she was more than just a student/former student, but this? This couldn't be, could it?

She looked at the time and realized she needed to go back to St Mungos. She quickly got her temper under control and took a deep breath. Walking over to the fireplace she took some floo powder and threw it into the fire. "St Mungos!" She stepped into the fire and soon stepped right out in the visitor's entrance. Whispering a silent "Evenesco" she cleaned herself from any dirt and walked over to the nurse sitting at the counter to sign in for the day.

"Headmistress, oh thank Merlin you're here! Please just head up to the 4th ward Helena will meet you there."

Minerva walked down the hallway and into the elevator, zooming to the 4th ward. When she arrived she noticed a lot of nurses and doctors standing in the hallway near Hermione's room, and shouting, lots of it.

"I WILL DO AS I BLOODY WELL PLEASE!"

This was followed by a large crash, it sounded as if she had thrown a pitcher against the wall. It was after this that Minerva's long time friend Helena came streaking out. Seeing Minerva she let out a large audible sigh.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here Minerva, I have only come across one other patient this bad." She looked over her silver glasses her blonde hair starting to fall out of its bun. "You. You've got to help us, after she woke up this morning it seems all hell has broken loose. She is livid! Every time I go to put a binding spell on her it's deflected. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's as powerful as you. I've sent other nurses and all they do is run out no two seconds later. If she doesn't settle down she's going to reinjure herself and only make things worse."

Minerva put a steady hand on Helena's arm and nodded, completely understanding what could happen. She turned and headed towards Hermione's room walking briskly inside. What she saw was pure mayhem. There were shards of glass and pottery littered on the floor, the curtains in the room remained only by a screw, the bed was completely undone and Hermione was standing in the middle of it all.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you will settle down THIS instant!" Minerva nearly shouted, she had never seen anything like this from her, her star pupil and secret love.

Whirling around still angry Hermione whips her head at Minerva. Her eyes seemed to take on a black colour, her warm chocolate brown lost in her fury.

"NO! I WON'T! I WON'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THEIR DAMNED POTIONS AND I WON'T SETTLE DOWN! I WILL KILL HIM!" As she was screaming, Minerva could see her magic swirling around her, bright bluish white beams streaking out like lightning. She could feel her temper rising at the younger witch and at Ronald Weasley.

She saw then the furniture moving around on the floor. Her temper flared and magic unleashed emerald green clashing with the blue white.

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN MISS GRANGER NOW SETTLE DOWN! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! YOU CANNOT JUST GO AROUND THREATENING TO KILL ANYONE EVEN IF WHAT THEY DID WAS THIS TERRIBLE!"

As she shouted, her emerald green core magic struck at Hermione's attempting to calm the girl down, and for all the energy that she spent doing it, it seemed to be working.

"But…but..." Hermione looked into Minerva's emerald eyes and Minerva knew she had won. Reigning in her magic she took a deep breath and was happy to see the Hermione was seated at the edge of the bed.

Helena was standing in the door awed at the power the two witches possessed, but could see what it was costing Minerva to calm her. Quietly she ordered her nurse to get a replenishing potion for each of them as well as an assortment for Mrs. Weasley, a calming draught for sure. She walks into the room and is eyed suspiciously by Hermione. Looking at Minerva she orders the older witch to sit. Helena Harrison was not a witch to be crossed, and Hermione had certainly made her cross.

"I assume that you're more calm now Mrs. Weasley?"

Minerva knowing not to cross Helena does as she is told. After conjuring up a chair she sits dutifully hoping Hermione would stay on the bed. She could see Hermione nod if only just slightly at Helena's words.

"P…Please call me Hermione, or if we must go with our surnames, Miss Granger. I'm no longer married to that ba…"

"Hermione!" Minerva hissed, shaking her head.

"Well the Miss Granger, if you will please stand for only a moment."

Hermione stood up and with a swish of her wrist the bed was remade by Helena so that she could rest properly. After it was made Hermione slid onto the bed and felt the effects of her ranting and winced, her breathing becoming laboured.

"And THAT Miss Granger is why we tell you to stay calm."

Waving her wand in an intricate design, Helena pulled up a diagnostic spell. Seeing the results she sighed.

"It seems that your already mending ribs have recracked themselves and is pushing against your lungs. So, if you'll stay still now I can mend them once more, but I should warn you that this is going to hurt worse than before."

Minerva watched as her friend worked on Hermione, she herself felt drained and depleted. That was when the nurse walked in with a tray full of potions, and takes it over to the Doctor. She watches as Helena takes a particularly blue bottle and brings it over to her.

"Drink this." She holds it out to her.

"But I'm not a patient here, please tend to…"

"Minerva, don't fight me on this. Drink it."

Minerva sighed and took the potion and drank it, almost immediately she felt stronger.

"There, thank you."

Helena went back to Hermione and had her drink the same potion as well as a few others.

"These will only help you get better Miss Granger, so please no fuss."

Hermione grudgingly took them all and immediately began to look better, Minerva could see the chocolate brown eyes once more. It was those brown eyes that held her green in that moment.

Noticing the look to Minerva, Helena excused herself from the room and told them that she would be back in a few minutes.

Once they were alone Minerva stood and took the chair next to the bed.

"Hermione"

"Minerva"

They said at the same time. Minerva waited and started again.

"What were you thinking? Do you know how bad you've been hurt? That display, it…it scared me. I never thought I would see that from one of my own cubs, especially you. And now…now you'll probably be in here longer."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I woke up and found myself in here, I just got so angry. Angry at myself, angry at Ronald and angry that…" she shook her head dispelling the last thought, "But anyway all I could see was red. Everything is just out of my control and I don't like the feeling."

"I understand Hermione, I really do. But you could have hurt yourself worse, or someone else for that matter. And with the injuries you suffered last night, you could have even killed yourself. And I know I couldn't live with that." Minerva looked right into the warm chocolate eyes as she said this, hoping to express more feeling into the words.

"You…you can't? But why?"

"I've become quite attached to you I'm afraid, and have been for quite some time. I…" Minerva faltered at her words, could she tell her that she's loved her from afar, that she's been secretly wishing for a chance with her, that she always knew that her marriage to Mr. Weasley was a mistake? She'd tell her all that after she got better. But for now, "I care for you verra deeply Hermione. To see you gone would be like ripping out my own heart." Her Scottish burr was very evident, as it always was when she was passionate about something, and Hermione was definitely someone she was very passionate about.

Before Hermione could say anything Helena had come back into the room carrying with her a Dreamless Draught. Hermione took it without any fuss. When she swallowed the last bit she looked to Minerva and whispered, "Please stay," before falling asleep.

"I wouldna be any other place right now." Helena gave Minerva a silent look of approval and left the room quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! It's been really crazy in my life. I'm finally out of the closet now, and it's been a freeing experience. So, I was taking advantage of the new revelations in my life and my story has suffered. For that dear readers I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything Harry Potter. That honour goes to the fabulous Jo Rowling. **

Chapt 3

Hermione woke up to find Minerva fast asleep in the chair she conjured earlier right beside her bed. She had never seen the stern Headmistress so peaceful. She looked as if she were at peace with the world. She couldn't help herself from reaching out and taking her hand and holding it. It was the warmth of Hermione's hand that woke Minerva. She held her eyes shut and just enjoyed the feeling, not letting Hermione know that she was indeed awake. Small circles were being pressed into the back of her hand and she softly sighed at the feeling.

"Good Morning." Came from Hermione as she let go of her hand. Minerva didn't waste any time and took Hermione's hand back in her own and softly squeezing it.

"Good Morning Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually, I only have a few twinges of pain here and there, but I think that the worst of it is finished. I suppose Helena will be in soon to check on my progress."

"Yes, I suppose she will be. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Ronald's head on a silver platter maybe?" she laughed at that.

"Ms Granger, I didn't know you were so dramatic." Minerva said in mock shock. Hermione just continued to chuckle at the statement.

"Oh of course you did, you've seen how I handle Harry and Ron. Is it so far of a stretch that I would go and ask for such a thing?" she said still laughing.

"How about if I go and get your breakfast? I know you enjoy eggs with sausage and toast, I'll just go make sure you get them."

"That actually sounds wonderful, I haven't had a breakfast like that since Hogwarts. Ron never let me…" Hermione's eyes got very distant as she remembered her mornings from her marriage. Minerva looked at those haunted hazel eyes and felt her blood start to boil once more over that boy. Minerva gently squeezed their joined hands and let a small smile spread across her lips.

"It'll be better from here on, I swear to you. I won't let that..." she paused for a moment, "I won't let Ronald near you again, and you can count on that. I told you last night, I care for you Hermione, a LOT more than I thought possible, and I'll be damned if I see you hurt again."

Hermione looked at Minerva and a grateful smile was on her face, softly she nodded.

"Now, how about that breakfast?"

Minerva got up and walked to the other side of the room and turned back looking at Hermione.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" she looked out into the hall and saw Helena coming towards the room.

"Ah, Minerva how are you doing this morning? I know yesterday must have taken a lot out of you."

"I'm doing just fine thank you. Hermione is awake and is waiting for you. I was just on my way to make sure she had a proper breakfast."

"Min, you know we provide healthy breakfasts here, so why rush off?"

"Uhh…Well I just wanted to get Hermione her breakfast and make sure she had what she wanted. We all know hospital food can be well…less then adequate."

Helena shook her head and chuckled.

"I suppose some see it that way. Ok, but nothing too heavy."

"Of course not, only the best eggs, sausage and toast in all of London!"

"By that you mean by way of Hogwarts house elves?"

Minerva chuckled and nodded, "I have to go fill Filius in on a few things and I'll be right back to see her. I don't want to be away from her too long."

Helena nodded, "I see."

"See what?"

"We'll talk more when you get back after you've had your breakfast of course."

"Of course."

Helena turned and went into Hermione's room and Minerva went to the closest fireplace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva arrived in her office a minute later and quickly called for her house elf.

"Winky."

A small pop was heard and the house elf did a deep curtsey.

"Yes headmistresses?"

"I'd like 2 plates of scrambled eggs, 3 pieces of sausage each and two pieces of toast on each plate, also a pot of tea with a warming charm."

"Yes mistress, Winky will have it for you as soons as possible."

With that another pop was heard and Minerva was writing a quick note to Filius letting him know what was going on, and how Hermione was doing. It wasn't too much longer after sending the note to him that Winky came back with the food.

"Will yous be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Winky curtsied once more and popped herself back down to the kitchens.

Minerva carefully took each plate and levitated it so that it would follow behind her, and grabbed the pot of tea in her hands, then walked over to the fireplace to floo back to St. Mungos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she arrived at Hermione's room only to find it empty, she set the plates down on the table and went out to find a nurse. When she found one her emerald eyes took on a fire look.

"Where is Hermione Weasley?"

The nurse looked at her with a fear in her eyes.

"I…I'm not sure Professor. She isn't cleared to leave yet, but I think I saw her and Helena head for the loo. Perhaps she's taking a shower?"

Minerva merely nodded and went back to the room. There she found that Hermione had returned and was looking fresh and clean.

"I uh…I was worried when you weren't here. I thought that something happened."

Hermione turned around and smiled her mouth full of toast, she swallowed it down and let out an audible sigh.

"I'm sorry, Helena had said it was fine for me to get a shower and I took advantage of it. I wasn't sure how long you were going to be. I wanted to say thank you, for staying last night, and for helping with everything. I really appreciate it."

"I'm just glad you're ok. I was really worried yesterday, with the display you made and then hurting yourself more. It really scared me, I thought that I could have lost you, before…"

Minerva made an effort to look at her plate that she still hadn't touched. She didn't want to declare herself right then. How would Hermione react? Would she understand?

"Before what, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

* * *

**A/N 2: I know I'm evil with the cliff hanger! But not to worry, I hope to update again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I figured after the cliff hanger I left you all with I would write up another chapter. I know it's short and I apologize but when this part came to my head I wanted to get it down! I hope you all enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! It rocks my socks when you do!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all is property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling! Thanks to her for letting us take her characters for a ride!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Minerva looked up a little startled, she didn't know exactly what to say. She wasn't ready to tell Hermione, she was just hurt severely. So she quietly cleared her throat softly.

"Before I was able to say how much I care, how much I really want to be here for you through this ordeal. I can imagine it's not easy for you to understand why Mr. Weasley attacked you the way he did."

Hermione put up a hand to interrupt her speech about Ron.

"No, Minerva I know exactly why he did what he did, it was out of jealousy. That night I told him that I didn't love him, that I was in love with someone else, a woman. Ron couldn't handle that I'm a lesbian and he got very angry. He said…" Hermione shook her head at the memory, "Well, let's just say he said some really vial things and attacked me. I thought I was going to die. I'm so glad Ginny was there that night, and for when you came here to help heal me."

Hermione lifted her hand and covered Minerva's pressing small circles into her palm with her thumb. They looked at each other's eyes for a long time connected at the hand.

Minerva was the first to break the silence.

"So, can I ask when you figured out that you were lesbian?"

Hermione nodded, "It was during 5th year I think. It was then that I knew I loved the person I do. She never knew because I was always hiding it with going out with other guys. Guys that never could cause the butterflies the way she did every time I saw her. In fact it still happens now when I see her. But I knew that I couldn't hope to have her love in return. So, I did what was expected of me, I got together with Ronald and married him. But I still love her, Merlin help me I do. I just hope that one day she could love me back. I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes."

Minerva looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. Who was she talking about? Someone, at school that couldn't love her back. Who wouldn't love Hermione?

"Why don't you think she would love you back?"

Hermione looked down at the tiled floor of her room and quietly said, "Because she's the most beautiful witch I've ever seen, and at the time she was my teacher. That and I don't know if she's straight or not."

Minerva knew then that she was talking about herself and if Hermione was brave enough to tell her how she felt, being the Griffyndor that she is, she could buck up and do it too. Perhaps she'll tell it the way Hermione had.

"I know what it's like to think you have unrequited love. I knew about my sexuality when I was a young adult, I think it took me some time to come to terms with it. I was taught rather different about homosexuality. It was always something that was taboo. But it was after my marriage that I realized that men never really did it for me. I knew that I was attracted to women, but none ever really caught my eye, until about your 4th year. It was then that someone finally caught my eye. She had the most breath taking dress on for the Yule Ball. I could barely keep my eyes off her all night. But I knew that while she was my student that nothing could happen, so I tried to push my feelings aside. But as time went on my feelings only got stronger. Then when she graduated, with top grades I might add, I saw her with another man and I knew I didn't have a chance. Do I still love her? Merlin yes I do! With everything I have. But I wonder what she would see in an old lady such as me."

"Min, you're not old. You're absolutely beautiful. You know I don't think you look over 45. You know we age differently than muggles. I can see what she would see, or should I say what she DOES see? You're beautiful, intelligent, have a bit of wit about you. You're an excellent duelist, and did I mention how gorgeous you are?" Hermione smiled at the last part. She squeezed her hand. "So, now what do we do? Now that we know how the other feels?"

Minerva turned her hand so that she could intertwine her fingers with Hermione's.

"First you need to finish healing. But don't worry mo ghrá I don't plan on leaving your side. I told you before there isn't anywhere else I want to be."

"But what of Hogwarts? Won't they miss you?"

"Hogwarts is fine, Filius is taking care of things. He knows of my situation and is very supportive."

Hermione stands up and walks around the table, she hunches down next to Minerva she winces slightly but ignores the pain she feels. Lifting her hand to Minerva's face and traces her fingers lightly down her cheek, Minerva leans into the touch her eyes fluttering shut. Hermione leans in and softly brushes her lips against hers. Minerva's eyes snap open in shock for a second but then respond and kiss her back. Slowly she traced Hermione's lower lip with her tongue seeking entrance. Hermione gladly granted such entrance and deepened the kiss, tongues caressing each other. Minerva pulls gently and leads the younger witch onto her lap so that she would be more comfortable. Minerva's hands traced up and down her spine rubbing circles into the younger witches lower back.

Slowly she pulled back when they needed air. Resting their foreheads together a smile spread across their lips.

"So soft and so utterly wonderful, reality is so much better than dreams." Hermione said.

"Indeed."

It was at this moment that Helena had decided to come in, seeing the position that they were in she blushed slightly.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid it's time to take your potions and get some rest. I assume you have been out of bed this whole time?"

Hermione nodded but didn't get up off of Minerva's lap. She took the potion from the other woman's hand and drank it. After she swallowed she stood up slowly taking Minerva's hand and pulled her over to the bed with her. Picking up her wand and extended the bed so that the two of them could fit on the hospital bed. She looked over to the older woman.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think I would rest better if you were to hold me a bit?"

Minerva only nodded and climbed in towards the wall so that she could lean in the corner. Once she was situated she opened her arms so that Hermione could climb in and lean against her. Once she was settled, she had her head against Minerva's chest where she could hear her heartbeat. It only took a little bit of time before she fell asleep.


End file.
